Old Crushes Die Hard
by Phoebe Dynamite
Summary: Sequel to Matters of the Heart: Lizzie & Gordo. After two years without each other, Gordo and Lizzie reunite unexpectedly and have to decide whether to move on or follow their hearts. Songfic CHAPTER FIVE UP
1. If I Could Turn Back Time

A/N: I do not own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters from the show and/or film. I also do not own the song "If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher.

YAY! MY SEQUEL! I hope everyone likes it (crosses fingers)!

-

**Chapter One: If I Could Turn Back Time**

-

Lizzie stomped out of Dolce in her Prada heels, head held high in the air. She pulled her car keys out of her clutch and pushed the button that unlocked her Ferrari. Its lights blinked in the distance.

"Lizzie, babe!" a voice from behind her called out. "Don't end it like this, please!"

Lizzie just kept walking. She got to her car, opened the door, and shouted back, "I don't believe I was the one who ended it." She sat down and closed the door. Turning the key in the ignition, she felt unfazed. Breakup number five in two years. This one's name was Patrick, he was 26, in advertising, and they had lasted three months. He was a nice guy and a good kisser, but not Lizzie's idea of 'the right guy'. She didn't like to admit it, but she _was_ looking for the right guy. Patrick wasn't it. In fact, if he hadn't dumped her tonight before the main course was brought out, she would've done it herself. She was a lot stronger than she was after that first breakup with Ronnie Jacobs back in the eighth grade. Now, breakups meant nothing to her. They didn't make her wallow up and cry.

But she always did anyway.

It was a complicated thing. Every time she broke up with a guy, she thought of the worst day of her life, the day she broke up with the love of her life, ending an 8-year relationship that was supposed to last forever.

She got hysterical thinking about breaking up with Gordo.

_-If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay-_

Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes as she drove out of the Dolce parking lot. This was how it went down:

After touring Italy with Isabella the summer before high school (with Gordo at her side, after he came to Rome to win her love back), Lizzie decides that she doesn't want the record deal. Instead, she makes the song "My Apology" a duet with Isabella on her upcoming album. It goes to number 1 in twenty countries. Even though she's now mega-rich and mega-famous, she goes back to California and leads a normal life. She and David Gordon, a.k.a. Gordo, begin dating. They date throughout high school. When they graduate, Gordo goes to NYU to study film and Lizzie decides to do another duet with Isabella and goes on tour all over Europe with her. Four years later, she graduates from UCLA with a degree in performing arts. She and Gordo have kept their relationship going strong. She goes to his graduation in New York, where she finds out that he had gotten very close to another girl. They never went out, but Gordo's roommate makes the mistake of telling Lizzie that Gordo and this girl spent a lot of time alone in their dorm, but he leaves out that they were just working on a project. Lizzie and Gordo have a huge fight and break up.

So bottom line: Gordo screwed up, but Lizzie blew it out of proportion (A/N: sound familiar?).

As Lizzie drove through the streets of downtown L.A., tears spilled down her cheeks. She never spoke to Gordo after that. It was because she couldn't say she was sorry and because she missed him. A lot.

_-I don't know why I did the things that I did. I don't know why I said the things that I said-_

Lizzie turned onto the highway. It was a short ride to get to the Hillridge exit. Lizzie didn't live there; she had her own apartment in L.A., but her parents were away, so she was house-sitting. She didn't want to be in Hillridge; it brought back too many memories.

She turned onto the Hillridge exit. Headlights cutting through the darkness of evening, the radio D.J. announced to listeners that he was going to play a "new old favorite" of his. Lizzie smashed her palm on the volume button to shut it off when "What Dreams are Made Of" began playing. The song reminded her so much of Gordo that it was scary. She hadn't been able to listen to it in two years.

Every time she broke up with a guy, the pain from her breakup with Gordo became sharper. Why they broke up was stupid. He didn't cheat on her, but she had had yelled and screamed at him. She was way out of line.

_-Pride's like a knife; it can cut deep inside. Words are like weapons; they wound sometimes-_

After they called it quits, Lizzie thought that maybe her intention deep down for breaking it off after eight years was that she felt tied down and wanted to meet new people. After Joey and Tom, though, it became evident that that wasn't the answer.

She turned onto her street. She wanted to pick up the phone a thousand times and apologize, but she couldn't do it. It was too hard.

_-I didn't really mean to hurt you. I didn't want to see you go. I know I made you, but baby-_

Lizzie pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car and slammed the door, ashamed of herself, deciding she would drown her sorrows in wine, chocolate, and her three favorite movies: "Sleepless in Seattle", "Grease", and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Gordo loved "The Grail." She hoped she would fall asleep before getting to it.

_-If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those things that hurt you and you'd stay-_

Lizzie got into her pajamas and raided the pantry for candy. She pulled the DVDs out and started "Sleepless in Seattle." She cried the first half hour of it.

_-If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do… if I could turn back time-_

Lizzie remembered their last date. Spring break, 2011, Miami. Gordo took her to a nice Japanese restaurant. Lizzie was so sure he was going to propose. She was disappointed when he didn't. She would've said yes. She would've married him on the spot.

_-My world was shattered. I was torn apart, like somewhere took a knife and drove it deep in my heart-_

When "Sleepless in Seattle" was done, Lizzie pulled out the wine and put on "Grease." It was 11:39 by that time. The beach scene in the beginning of the movie practically made her screech. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, as if expecting Gordo to try to come in and make her feel better. She stayed in there until she heard the end of "Summer Nights."

_-You walked out that door. I swore that I didn't care, but I lost everything, darling, then and there-_

It began to rain around midnight. Lizzie had drank a whole bottle of a cheap copy of Chardonnay, which made her throw up all over the kitchen floor. Patrick had called her cell phone six times. She never picked up. She just lied on her back on the couch and listened to the movie.

Another thing that killed her was the fact that Gordo probably hated her guts. He wasn't like Patrick; he never called once. He probably got a new girlfriend, one that didn't get mad at nothing and turn it into something. He probably loved her more than he ever loved Lizzie.

Most of all, Lizzie wished she could apologize, tell Gordo that she was truly sorry. She was. And not only that, but she still loved him.

_-Too strong to tell you I was sorry. Too proud to tell you I was wrong. I know that I was blind, and darling-_

Lizzie stupidly tossed the empty wine bottle across the room, aiming for the trashcan. Glass shattered on the floor. Lizzie didn't even notice. She was concentrating on Danny was willing to be a jock to get Sandy back. Gordo had done nothing. Lizzie made no difference at all.

And it was all Lizzie's fault.

_-If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those things that hurt you and you'd stay-_

Matt called from school. He had forgotten their parents were away. Lizzie didn't feel like talking. She just said, "I have to go," in the middle of his sentence and hung up the phone. She noticed the shards of glass across the cold floor. She couldn't find the broom and dustpan so she just pushed it all aside with her slipper. That's when her legs gave out and her knees caved in. She fell to the floor and was unable to regain strength. She just sat on the floor and cried like an infant. Never, EVER, had the Gordo-aftermath of a breakup been this bad.

_-If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do… if I could turn back time-_

After ten minutes of crying, Lizzie was forced to get a tissue. She got up slowly and wobbled like an unstable wheelbarrow to the bathroom. She pulled a Kleenex out of the box and her eyes met with a tiny bar of soap in a clear, plastic box. Lizzie and Gordo had stupidly carved "LM + DG" in a little heart in it instead of a tree like regular saps. They wanted to save it. Lizzie picked it up and threw it against the wall, the plastic smashing in two. Lizzie began to cry again as she slid down the wall. Why was Gordo haunting her like this? Would he ever let her be?

_-If I could turn back time… if I could turn back time… if I could turn time, oh baby-_

Eventually, she got up and again wobbled into the kitchen. Wanting to wash everything off of her, she opened the window and let the rain in. It cooled her face. Her lips curved into a smile. The rain could sometimes ease troubles, and Gordo was giving her plenty of trouble.

_-I didn't really mean to hurt you. I didn't want to see you go. I know I made you cry, but, oh-_

Lizzie heard the "Hand Jive" in the other room. She went back and sat down on the couch, relieved that she could still count on the healing powers of the rain. Then she remembered that she left the kitchen window open and ran to close it. She did it with ease, wishing she could shut Gordo and all memory of him out of her life that easily.

_-If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those things that hurt you and you'd stay. If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do-_

Lizzie went back into the living room and skipped a few scenes to get to the end of the movie, eher favorite part. She was tired and she didn't want to miss "Monty Python" (A/N: BTW, if there is anyone out there who has not seen this movie or even heard of it, RENT IT RIGHT NOW. IT IS THE FUNNIEST MOVIE EVER MADE).

'Maybe I'm on the road to recovery,' she thought hopefully. 'Maybe I can get through this.'

She didn't know that her life was about to change.

_-If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those things that hurt you and you'd stay. If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do-_


	2. The Ghost of You and Me

A/N: I do not own the song "The Ghost of You and Me" by BBMak. Yes, I am using a BBMak song, but I think it is such a beautiful., poetic, sad song, and it really fits here.

**Chapter Two: The Ghost of You and Me**

Blinded by blazing televisions and the cruelty of alcohol, Gordo stumbled helplessly out of the bar and into the glow of the moon overhead. His vision was clouded. He fell onto the tar of the parking lot. Pain shot through him like lightning. Rain fell from the dark heavens onto his broken skin and face, like a sign from God that he was not taking good care of himself.

"I gotcha," Gordo said to his creator as he pulled himself up off the wet, hard ground. He patted his pockets in search of his rental car keys. He found them and unlocked the old Aveo, parked a few feet away. Climbing clumsily into it, he noticed he smelled like beer and smoke. He needed a shower. If only he could remember how to get to his hotel.

David Gordon's life had gone downhill two years ago. His graduation from college, which was supposed to be a joyous day, became hell. He lost the woman of his dreams that day, and all because of a screwy situation he had gotten himself cornered into.

He had partnered up in film class with a girl named Carissa Norrel. He was the director of a short film, she was the star. Gordo's passion was directing, so everything needed to be perfect. He was with Carissa 24/7. People continually told them they made a cute couple, and little old women in Central Park always patted them on the shoulders and said, "Good for you." Carissa was a very nice girl. She was friendly and funny and smart. But Gordo never had any feelings for her. After all, he had a girlfriend.

Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.

Lizzie McGuire.

Lizzie.

Her name still left a sweet taste in his mouth, like her kiss. It had been two years since he had experienced that kiss, and he wanted it so badly. He wanted HER so badly.

Gordo stuck the keys in the ignition, turned them, and drove slowly onto the street. He hadn't had much to drink – two beers - but he was sick to begin with. He had been sick ever since that day. So sick that he actually checked himself into a hospital about six months after it happened. They told him to sleep, something he hadn't gotten much of, and gave him some antidepressants. He felt a little better, but the heartache was still there.

He wasn't depressed from not seeing her; he had gone for months without physically seeing her. He was sad the, of course, but he went insane knowing that she was totally and completely out of his life.

She hated him. She didn't care about him. She didn't love him. That hurt worst of all.

Because he still loved her.

_What am I supposed to do with all these blues haunting me everywhere, no matter what I do?-_

Gordo currently lived in a little shoebox apartment in Brooklyn. He worked at an electronics store to support himself and shot a film on the weekends (not starring Carissa Norrel, or course). He had no family in L.A., considering his parents had retired to Key West, but he was here to see if someone would buy his movie, which was finally done.

He continued to drive. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it wasn't the direction of his hotel.

_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow, I can't let go-_

He saw the exit for Hillridge and turned. There was nowhere he could go there, but it was familiar territory. Hillridge, his old stomping grounds. Though driving through the streets of his hometown was comforting in a way, memories of his lost love flooded back to him in a cool wave of regret.

_When will the night be over?-_

He sped past Noise Candy, which had a giant picture of Lizzie, the hometown hero, in the window. He couldn't look at it, even though he was dying to. But he drove on, figuring it wasn't worth the pain. He had enough pictures of her.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you, and baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love; it's robbery. I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me-_

Gordo's stomach suddenly did a somersault and he pulled over. He tumbled out of the car and puked all over his shoes.

"Great," he mumbled. He was about to climb back in the car when he felt the nasty side effects of beer work its way back up his system. He dropped to his knees, landing in a puddle of throw-up, and continued the lovely ritual.

When he was done, he took off his shirt and shoes and climbed into the Aveo. He wiped off his knees with his shirt and tossed it out the window as he drove back onto the road.

This was what Lizzie was doing to him.

_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by. Phantom ships lost at sea... well, one of them is mine-_

He finally came to a point where he realized he couldn't drive anymore. He ditched the Aveo by the park. Looking towards the stars, Gordo felt like dying. Was life, was all this, worth it? Was Lizzie McGuire worth it?

_Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky. I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me-_

Gordo began walking. No destination in mind. He hated himself. Why had he done the things he did? Well, he really hadn't done anything wrong, but he hadn't done anything right either, and it lost him the beautiful source of his constant misery.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you, and baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love; it's robbery. I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me-_

He desperately wanted to get over her, move on. He had wasted two years of his life crying over her. Stupid, he told himself, stupid, stupid, stupid.

_The ghost of you and me, when will it set me free? I here the voices call, following footsteps down the hall, trying to save what's left of my heart and soul-_

Gordo stopped and sat on a bench. He felt so sick. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? The Aveo would probably get towed. He didn't have his hotel room key. All he had was the slowly fading memory of his love, gone forever (a bit dramatic, ain't it?).

_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow, I can't let go. When will the night be over?-_

Suddenly, Gordo thought of a solution to his problem. Turning around, he recognized where he was. He stood up; he knew where he would go.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you, and baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love; it's robbery. I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me-_

Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a little late. I had this chapter written down but not typed, and then I couldn't find the notebook… Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? I know that this story should be called "Two Crazy Drunk People That Love Each Other", but I promise, it gets happier. I love this song, though. Sure, it's BBMak, but I love it. My favorite line is "Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky. I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me." Blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you people don't care! I'll update again soon!

**NOTE: I WILL PROBABLY BE CHANGING MY PENNAME BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN, BUT I'M NOT SURE TO WHAT YET.**

Peace flower children.

Goddess4LiFe


	3. Hey Jealousy

A/N: I do not own the song "Hey Jealousy" by the Gin Blossoms.

THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST SONGS EVER! YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT!

Umm, anyway…

**Chapter Three: Hey Jealousy**

The doorbell of the McGuire house woke Lizzie up at around 1:05. She had a terrible headache.

"Who the heck could be here now?" she mumbled as she turned down 'The Holy Grail'. "It's either Patrick or the stupidest robber in the world."

The doorbell rang again. Lizzie, even in her current state, thought twice about shouting, "I'm coming!" She shuffled to the door and looked through the peephole. Only brown hair was visible. She opened it anyway.

She couldn't believe was at the door.

And he couldn't believe who answered it.

"Gordo?" Lizzie whispered in a disbelieving tone, as if he was a ghost.

"Lizzie?" Gordo said in the same voice.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time.

Gordo tried to manage other words, but nothing came out except for studders. It was the weirdest thing. He had just gotten drunk over here and here she was. Right in front of him.

In the flesh.

Lizzie McGuire.

The love of his life.

"David Gordon!" Lizzie whispered in a harsh tone. "What the hell is going on here?" She looked up and down. "Why are you half naked?"

Gordo looked down at his bare chest for a split-second and then brought his eyes right back up to Lizzie. She looked like crap.

She was so beautiful.

Lizzie also had some interesting thoughts racing through her brain.

'Gordo! Gordo! GORDO! I can't believe he's here! After all I just put myself through, here he is! Gordo!'

"Um, Lizzie," Gordo finally managed to get out, "I know you weren't expecting me, but I actually came here to ask your parents if I could spend the night." He looked down at his watch. "Or what's left of the night." He drew in a quick breath. "I didn't know you were here."

Lizzie rubbed her forehead. "Wait, do you, like, live in L.A.? Wh-why do you need a place to stay?"

Gordo scratched his head, embarrassed. "Well, I'm in L.A. on business from New York and I kind of got lost after a little visit to Rob & Reno's Sports Bar." He smiled. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd ask for a couch for a few hours, but if I'm not wanted…"

"No, no," Lizzie said, still trying to rub her headache away. "C'mon in." She moved out of the doorway.

Gordo reluctantly walked into the house.

_-Tell me, do you think it'd be alright if I could just crash here tonight? You can see I'm in no shape for driving, and anyway I've got no place to go-_

Gordo slowly walked into the kitchen, Lizzie following close behind.

"Watch out for glass," she warned.

"Okay," he said as he thought of something to converse about.

Lizzie opened a cabinet. "Coffee?"

Gordo shook his head. "No thanks." He turned towards the living room and then stopped. "How've you been?"

Bold move.

"Um, I've been okay," she replied, taking a seat at the island. "I have an apartment in downtown L.A. Doing this-and-that." She looked at the floor and then at Gordo. "You?"

Well, he wasn't about to say he had gone into a depression missing her. He just shrugged.

"I'm okay. Living in Brooklyn. Working to make ends meat. Still into directing."

"Cool," Lizzie said twiddling her thumbs.

_-And you know it might not be that bad; you were the best I'd ever had. If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago, I might not be alone-_

"The Holy Grail" was still playing in the other room. Gordo turned and looked at the T.V.

"Monty Python!" he shouted. "My favorite." He gave Lizzie a suspicious smirk. "You sure you didn't know I was coming?"

Lizzie laughed lightly. "Let me get you some blankets," she said, going towards the hall closet. "You're probably exhausted."

"Yea," Gordo said in a faraway voice. He watched her move, listened to her breathe. He was hoping he hadn't blacked out somewhere and this was all a dream.

Lizzie shuffled to the closet and got a wool blanket from the top shelf. While Gordo was out of sight, she took a moment and drew in a long breath. Her heart was racing like never before. This was all going so fast. Two minutes ago, she thought she was dying because of the sadness she felt. Now, here she was, getting blankets so he could sleep on the couch. What was going on in the universe?

"Here you go," she said, walking back into the room. She handed him the blanket.

"Thanks," he said. As he went to take it, their fingers brushed up against each others. Both jolted back a bit, embarrassed, despite feeling a rush of joy and pleasure pulse through them.

_-Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around. The past is gone but something might be found to take its place-_

Gordo walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lizzie sat down beside him.

"You must find the tallest tree in the forest," Gordo said in a high, squeaky, British accent, along with the movie, "and cut it down with… a herring!"

Lizzie laughed. "You always knew every word to this movie."

"Well, if I recall correctly," he replied, nudging her playfully, "you were quite good at them, too."

"Thanks to you," she laughed.

Both were surprised at how well this was going, and really relieved. They continued watching the movie in silence for a few minutes, the only noises escaping from them being laughter. For a moment, they forgot the last two years. Things were normal again.

_-Hey jealousy... hey jealousy… hey jealousy… hey jealousy-_

After a few minutes, Lizzie yawned and suddenly realized just how exhausted she was. She stood up.

"You know what? I'm gonna hit the hay."

Gordo nodded towards the T.V., disappointment seeping through his chest. "You sure you don't want to watch some more of this with me?"

She nodded. "I'm sure." She turned to go but then spun back around. "Are you sure you're comfortable? Do you need another blanket or something?"

Gordo shook his head. "No, no, I'm good." He lied down across the couch. "Thanks again for this. I promise I'll be out of your hair in a few hours."

"It's absolutely fine," she replied, backing out of the room. "Stay as long as you need to." Feeling as if she should say more, she reluctantly added something she'd never thought she'd say again.

"'Night, Gordo."

Sort of surprised, he smiled at her from the sofa.

"Goodnight, Lizzie," he called back.

_-If you can trust me not to blink, and not to sleep around, if you don't expect too much from me, you might not be let down-_

Lizzie trudged upstairs to her old room. She collapsed onto her bed, which was so comfortable. Her hair smelled like puke, but that was okay. She was falling asleep fast. She still couldn't believe Gordo had showed up at her door. It was so random.

Downstairs, Gordo was lowering the volume on the movie, but didn't turn it off because he hadn't watched this movie since… since he and Lizzie were still together. Ever since he graduated, he had buried himself in his career, which was going nowhere thus far. He didn't have time for personal things like movies. From Monday till Friday, he worked all day, and then Saturday and Sunday was spent shooting, and if not shooting, editing, and if not editing, sleeping. That was it. His life was kind of dead end.

He peered at the clock in the kitchen. It was 1:16. He rubbed his head. At 8:00, he had a meeting in L.A. He didn't even remember how to get to his hotel! He didn't have his key! He didn't have the car he rented! He smacked his forehead upon realizing all of this.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least something good came out of this night.' He stared up at the ceiling.

_-'Cause all I really want is to be with you, feeling like I matter, too-_

Lizzie began to drift into sleep, and with it came dreaming. It was the kind of dream where you're aware that it is not real because you're not totally asleep yet. She saw herself and Gordo, walking through the park, hand and hand. She woke up a few seconds into it, sat up and looked around in the darkness, and then lied back down. She was still tired, but now she couldn't fall asleep. She just played with the fringe on a pillow and listen to her heart beat. In her mind, all she heard was, 'Gordo's downstairs, Gordo's downstairs – don't freak, don't freak.'

But she did, in a very subtle way. She had missed him so much, and like magic, he had reappeared right before her very eyes. It gave her a whole new perspective on the thought that if you wanted something that bad, you could get it. Lizzie had spent two years wishing she had the courage to talk to Gordo again, because no matter how many others guys she had gone out with trying to get over him, she knew that she'd never ever be able to find someone who fit her so perfectly.

_-If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago, I might be here with you-_

After about ten minutes of shifting around in bed and trying to get back to sleep (being unsuccessful), Lizzie stood up and walked around the room. It was all warm and cozy and smelled good, like someone still slept here every night. She took in everything and memories came flooding back to her. On her dresser was one of her favorite pictures, the one Kate took of her and Gordo in the Coliseum ten years ago. Lizzie smiled as she ran her fingers over the smooth glass of the frame. It felt like that was yesterday. She wished she could be back to that. Life was so good then.

_-Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around. The past is gone but something might be found to take its place-_

Finally, Lizzie couldn't take the buzzing of her head and the pounding of her heart anymore. She walked out of the room and crept down the stairs. She whispered into the dark room, lightened only by the glowing television, "Gordo?"

Gordo's head popped up from the couch. "Yeah?"

At the sight of his face, Lizzie couldn't help but break into a big smile, which made him break into a big smile. The randomness of the night was so incredibly unbelievable that Lizzie couldn't help feeling giddy.

If she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up.

_-Hey jealousy... hey jealousy… hey jealousy… hey jealousy-_

Gordo stood up. "Not tired either?"

Lizzie nodded. "I am, but somehow, not able to sleep."

They both sat down on the couch, silent, until Gordo worked up the courage to say something he knew he had to.

"Lizzie," he whispered, turning to her, "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Gordo felt noble I his actions, that is, until he realized Lizzie didn't immediately reply. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as she stared blankly at him. She wanted to reply, but she couldn't formulate words. She was sorry too, and she wanted to tell him that, but something was preventing herself from doing so. Both of them sat there wishing that Lizzie had never opened the door that night.

_-Tell me, do you think it'd be alright if I could just crash here tonight? You can see I'm in no shape for driving, and anyway I've got no place to go. And you know it might not be that bad; you were the best I'd ever had. If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago, I might not be alone-_

Finally, Lizzie heard herself whisper, "Me, too, Gordo."

Slowly, Gordo smiled. "Well, I've got a meeting in a few hours, so I better get to sleep." He lied down.

Lizzie stood up without bothering to say goodnight. She yawned, said, "Uh huh," and walked upstairs. Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier with each passing moment. She walked into her room and buckled onto her bed. Her heart feeling secure in a weird, pleasurable way that Lizzie wasn't about to try to comprehend right then, she fell right to sleep, as did David Gordon at that exact same moment, feeling that exact same feeling.

_-Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around. The past is gone but something might be found to take its place. Hey jealousy... hey jealousy… hey jealousy… hey jealousy-_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope everyone likes this chapter, and I hope every goes and listens to this song! It's by the same people who sing "Follow You Down", which I used in "Matters".

_He was all, "Uh…" and I was like, "Buffay, homicide!"_

Phoebe Dynamite


	4. Addicted

A/N: I do not own the song "Addicted" by Simple Plan or any other song featured in this chapter.

- - -

**Chapter Four: Addicted**

- - -

Gordo's eyes fluttered open to meet the morning sunlight shining through a familiar pair of French doors, lighting up the entire room. Outside, birds were chirping. The entire house smelled like fresh-cut flowers. Playing from somewhere upstairs was an older tune: "'Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see…"

Gordo stood up slowly. His head was pounding in pain. He sat back down. He hadn't been hung-over in the McGuire house in years. Now it was the perfect time. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. He shouldn't have gotten drunk. But he didn't know he was going to see Lizzie. He was just thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't blurted out something last night that he would have regretted.

He tried standing up again. He walked around the living room slowly, looking at all of the pictures that sprinkled the room. Not much had changed. Most of the same timeless photographs were still standing in their usual spots. Gordo's eyes then fell on the mantel, which no longer housed a Dick Butkus football, but new pictures he had never seen before. A picture of Lizzie singing the National Anthem at the World Series last year; a picture of Matt and his parents outside of his dorm the day he moved to college; a picture of Lizzie on college graduation day; and a picture of Lizzie, Matt, and Isabella outside the Coliseum. Gordo smiled at each and every one of them.

He walked into the kitchen, ignoring his throbbing head. The place felt so familiar, as if he had been here yesterday, sitting and talking with Lizzie and Miranda. Oh, Miranda. It had been about six months since he had heard from her. She and her husband liked to travel a lot, mostly to remote places with no phones. They were in Peru or someplace down in South America now.

Suddenly, Michelle Branch was turned off upstairs, and a few moments later, a guitar could be heard and a voice singing, "Here's the thing, we started out friends…"

Gordo smiled. Ten years later, Lizzie was listening to the same music. Slowly, the volume got louder and louder. "Since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time…"

Gordo sat for a moment and contemplated everything that happened last night. He found himself in the presence of the very girl that had broken his heart, caused him so pain and misery, crushed his spirit… and made him thank God every day he was alive just so he could remember her.

_-I heard you're doing okay, but I want you to know, I'm a d-ck, I'm addicted to you-_

Lizzie turned off her music as she slipped on her shoes. She hadn't felt so normal in such a long time. She was in jeans and a tee with her soaking, shower-fresh hair, listening to Kelly Clarkson, and Gordo was downstairs. She felt like she was fourteen again. Even though she knew Gordo was asleep on the couch with a hangover and wearing nothing but baggy pants, she still felt comfort in knowing he was there. She knew she was being stupid, but she was just glad he was there.

_-I can't pretend I don't care when you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this?-_

She bounded down the stairs like a teenager, humming the Brady Bunch song "It's a Sunshine Day". She could not believe what a good mood she was in.

Gordo was awake, to her surprise, and sitting in the kitchen. He was looking around the room as if he had never been there before, and but as soon as he heard Lizzie walk in, his eyes went to her and he smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied, going to the fridge. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Gordo rubbed his head. "Great, actually. Your couch is ten times more comfortable than my bed."

Lizzie giggled as she grabbed orange juice and chocolate milk and put them on the counter.

"You hungry?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Um, can I just have some Advil? My head is pounding."

Lizzie got a pill bottle out of the counter and slid it to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered as he dry-swallowed the pills.

"I had a hang – um, a headache this morning, too," she said, pouring him some chocolate milk. "I feel a little better." She handed him the glass.

"Chocolate milk," he said. "My fave." He drank the entire thing in one sip.

Lizzie giggled, watching him. She was amazed that the last time she talked to him, they were screaming at each other and she was crying her eyes out. Now here they were, two years later, acting just like old friends.

Sure, Lizzie was grateful for this. Not only did Gordo show up at her house last night, but he was being so nice to her. Considering their history, this was like a miracle. She watched him wipe his chocolate milk mustache off of his face with the back of his hand, just like he used to do, and she smiled, feeling her heart flutter. Even though their break-up had been messy, they still had had those eight years together, and twenty-years of friendship. No matter what had happened between them, there was something there.

_-I tried to make you happy, but you left anyway-_

"So, do you need a ride to your hotel?" she asked him. "I'll drive you there."

"Oh, yeah," he said distressfully. He ran his hand through his curly hair. "I forgot about that. I don't want to put you out, Lizzie. I can just call a cab."

"No, that's totally fine," Lizzie replied. "Besides, you need to be cleaned up." She looked him up and down and started laughing. "You're a mess."

Gordo laughed, too, as he looked at her and thought, 'You're beautiful.'

-I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you, but I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you-

Gordo took a shower in Matt's bathroom upstairs while rummaged through her closet. She knew she had at least one item of Gordo's clothes in there. Finally she found a worn, faded tee that proudly read "JUDGING IS OVERRATED". They found it in some beatnik store in Malibu one summer. Lizzie said she didn't get it, which Gordo found amusing, and to make up for it he bought her this gorgeous bracelet made of purple and pink sea glass. She went to her jewelry box. It was still in there. She slipped it on her wrist, listening to the jingling sound it made, wondering if he remembered.

When Gordo got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, he jumped ten feet in the air to find Lizzie in Matt's room.

"Sorry!" she called out. "I was just leaving you some clothes. I'll be out in second!" She rushed out the door and shut it behind her, laughing. She hadn't embarrassed Gordo like that in a long time. Not that that was intentional. She went back downstairs and found her car keys on the counter. She missed this. She missed him being around. But she had to remember that they had been apart for two whole years. They were leading different lives. She tried to remember the pain she felt when they broke up but she couldn't. She just kept laughing.

_-Now it's over; can't forget what you said. And I never want to do this again. Heartbreaker-_

Gordo got changed and brushed his teeth with an extra toothbrush he found. It weird that he wasn't going to work in a minute, which was what he was so used to doing. That reminded him of the meeting he had. He looked at his watch. It was 7:36. Did he have time to make it to his hotel and then the meeting? That would be asking _a lot_ from Lizzie.

"So, what hotel are you staying at?" Lizzie asked him when he came downstairs.

"The L.A. Sheraton," he replied. "Do you know how much time it takes to get there?"

"Um, about twenty minutes," she said. "Why? Is there something you need get to?"

"Yeah, a meeting. The place is only three blocks away from the hotel but I need to get in my room somehow first. I have no idea where my key is."

Lizzie thought about it for a moment. Gordo took her hesitation to mean that she didn't want to drive him all over L.A., so he said, "I'm sorry. I'll just call a cab."

"No, no!" she exclaimed. "Gordo, I'll drive you there. No worries. Hakuna Matata. We'll just need to go really fast."

Gordo eyed her suspiciously, considering she was grinning from ear-to-ear. "How fast does your car go?"

Lizzie giggled and led himself outside to the Ferrari in the driveway. To his jaw that was on the ground, she _said, "Hop in."_

_-Since the day I met you and after all we've been through, still a d-ck, I'm addicted to you-_

The two went slowly through the streets of Hillridge but once they were on the highway, they were speeding past everyone. With the top down and the wind strong, they couldn't even hear anything. But Lizzie was hooting and hollering. This was thrilling. Not the sped (though that was cool) but the fact that she was speeding along with Gordo. They both laughed and blasted the radio: "We've been on the run, driving in the sun, looking out for number one. California, here we come, right back where we started from…"

They slowed down once they got off the highway. They laughed at each other's hair, which was huge and wind-blown. Cruising down streets and boulevards, everything was comfortable, as if the last two years had never even happened.

_-I think you know that it's true. I'd run a thousand miles to get you. Do you think I deserve this?-_

Lizzie pulled up to the hotel and let Gordo out. He turned to look at her and sighed. She sighed, too. Were there words? No, there wasn't. But Gordo attempted anyway.

"Lizzie, thank you for this. It was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Lizzie gulped. "Um, yeah, we should." She got out of the car, looked him straight in the eye until her knees grew weak, and gave him a hug. "Don't be a stranger, alright? Call me if you're ever in L.A. again." She pulled back. "I've really missed you."

Gordo found it hard to breathe. "I missed you, too."

_-I tried to keep you happy. I did all that I could just to keep you, but you left anyway-_

They stood there looking at each for a long time, taking in every thing about each other. Memories rushed in their minds, and for a brief moment, both of them thought of the same one. It was ten years ago and they were as close as they were now. Gordo had flown to Rome to see Lizzie and she came off the stage she was performing on and kissed him. That kiss was still sweet in both of their minds. Lizzie moved her head in a little closer. Did she dare? Did she? She did not know if she was that bold, but it seemed she could try.

_-I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you, but I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you-_

At that moment, a car behind Lizzie's beeped. Both of them turned away, embarrassed. The moment was ruined, lost forever. Gordo did his nervous thing running his hand through his hair and blowing out of his mouth.

"I've got to go," Lizzie said, getting back inside the car. She took one last look at Gordo and he at her. There was silence except for the car beeping behind them. Disappointed, Lizzie put the car in drive and was about to pull away when Gordo said, "Lizzie, wait."

"Yeah?"

He leaned back inside the car, and for a second Lizzie thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he said, "Do you want to do something this afternoon?"

Lizzie's ears perked up. "Sure. How about we meet at the Digital Bean for lunch?"

Gordo laughed. "The Digital Bean. I haven't been there in years. Alright, sounds good. See you at noon. And thanks again."

"You're welcome," she weakly before she pulled away, feeling sorry for herself. Would seeing Gordo again help her or hurt her? Maybe she should have just let it be. Or maybe they could be friends again.

_-Now it's over; can't forget what you said. And I never want to do this again. Heartbreaker-_

Gordo watched Lizzie drive away until she was just a spec amidst the L.A. traffic. His heart was doing flip-flops. Did he really want to put himself through the agony of being near her again? Yes, he did, he decided. He went inside. It was better than never seeing her again. That might just kill after last night and this morning.

_-How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time-_

Gordo was able to get back in his room. It seemed small. He sighed when he looked around and got changed into a suit. He kept the shirt Lizzie had underneath of it, though, because he was comfortable in it. It made him happy. It would give him confidence through his meeting. It was important to his career.

But the meeting was miniscule in his mind. The entire time he thought about Lizzie, even when he was giving his presentation about his film. He pictured her in the back of the room, smiling at him.

_-I don't know why I'm still waiting. I can't make you mine-_

Lizzie waited for noon anxiously. She paced around the living room and lied down on the bed where Gordo had slept. She was nervous, as if this was a date. She knew it wasn't, but she missed him so much it didn't matter. Feelings didn't just disappear like that.

_-I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you, but I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you, but I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. Now it's over; can't forget what you said. And I never want to do this again. Heartbreaker, heartbreaker, heartbreaker… heartbreaker-_


	5. Mamma Mia

A/N: I do not own the song "Mamma Mia" from the musical "Mamma Mia!" (NOTE: there is a difference between the lyrics from the musical and the original ABBA song. These words fit much better)

- - -

**Chapter Five: Mamma Mia**

- - -

Though she had changed her outfit about ten times, Lizzie finally decided that what she picked out to wear was just perfect for this occasion as she pulled up to the Digital Bean. Faded, ripped jeans clung nicely to her legs; her favorite tee – a sleeveless, vintage Foo Fighters shirt – was also selected. She checked her hair and make-up in the mirror quickly. Looking into her own blue eyes, she could see her own nervousness, the fourteen-year-girl inside staring back at her.

Walking inside her and Gordo's old hang-out was like stepping into an alternate reality. It looked much different, but it was still the Digital Bean. Music pulsed throughout the room as waitresses zoomed past her with trays. She was glad to see that most of the people in the room were tweens. They most likely wouldn't recognize her.

Lizzie sat down at the bar, heart thumping louder than the bass of the music. She recalled waiting for Gordo here for their two first dates all those years ago: one she was left heartbroken, but the other was one of the greatest days of her life. She could not help smiling like a doof when she thought back on it.

'Why am I doing this?' she suddenly thought miserably. 'Why? I am going to end up hurting myself all over again?'

She did not know. What was worse, not seeing Gordo or settling to be just friends with him? Oy, it was too late to think about that now. When he showed up she would figure it out. She tried to bring back all the pain of their break-up to help her solve her problem, but the pain had vanished sometime in between him ringing her doorbell early that morning and that moment as she sat waiting for him.

-_I was cheated by you, and I think you know when_-

After Gordo's meeting, he went back to his hotel room. He had time to kill, so he went to the closest record store and rummaged through CDs. He listened to each of Lizzie's songs through giant, black headphones, preparing his heart for when noon rolled around. He played "My Apology" over and over again, remembering the scorching pain of breaking Lizzie's heart with his big mouth.

'I'll watch what I say this time,' he thought to himself. 'We're going to have a great time.'

Still, his mind wandered back to a time when he was just getting used to life without Lizzie, the dreadful start of two years of emptiness inside of him.

-_So I made up my mind: it must come to an end_-

As Lizzie waited for Gordo, she thought about what had gone on between them when they were together. Everything. From their first kiss on a rooftop in Rome to that awful day when it all went wrong, Lizzie had Gordo and Gordo had Lizzie. They were never apart for more than a day in high school. When college came, they spoke on the phone at least four times a day. Through those four years, she remained faithful, rejecting every person that hit on her, even if she was slightly attracted to him. She would remind herself of Gordo and she would confidently state, "I have a boyfriend," even though he was 3,000 miles away. She never ceased to love him; she had given him everything, including herself one night during Christmas break of her sophomore year of college. She stopped herself from thinking about that night in detail. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. The love that was between them then was all she needed, but she didn't have it anymore.

And she wanted it more than anything.

-_Look at me now. Will I ever learn?_-

The cab ride back to Hillridge felt like it took an eternity to Gordo. He twiddled his thumbs in the silence that filled the car, a major contrast from his drive with Lizzie earlier that morning. Good beans, she was beautiful. She was vibrant, happy, girly… the perfect woman. But she was just his friend. 'The girl of my dreams is my buddy,' he thought miserably as they turned onto the Hillridge exit.

-_I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul_-

Gordo was completely embarrassed when he discovered that he had about two dollars left in his pocket after paying the cab driver to drop him off at the Digital Bean. Still, he tried to look confident as he walked through the doors of the place that had once been a second home to him, Miranda, and Lizzie. He was anything but confident on the inside. He spotted Lizzie right away, and like a corny movie, everything else faded away around her. He could hear the "Hallelujah" chorus.

-_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_-

Lizzie turned her heads towards the door. There was Gordo, standing in the doorway, gawking at her. Her heart came to a halt in her chest. The world stopped around her.

-_One more look and I forget everything, whoa, oh_-

"Hey," Lizzie found herself calling out, eyes melting on him as if he was sitting on a white horse wearing shiny armor.

All Gordo could do was nod. His brain commanded his feet to move forward, and they did, but it took a second or two. Slowly he moved towards her, staring, disregarding his surroundings completely. Even though he saw he just a few hours ago, it was if he was seeing her for the first time. There was no doubt in his scrambled, stressed mind at the moment.

David Gordon was still completely in love with Elizabeth McGuire.

-_Mamma Mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist ya?_-

He sat down beside her. Though he could feel his tongue swelling up, he tried speak just so she could respond in her smooth, loveable voice.

"So, how was your morning?" he asked.

A truthful response would have been: "I paced around my kitchen for three hours working up an anxious sweat" but she just said, "It was nice. Saved my appetite."

The waitress came over to them and took their drink orders. An awkward silence followed.

'Say something,' Gordo thought. 'Good goats, Gordo, this might be your only chance to rekindle your friendship. Say something!'

"Kick-ass shirt," he said.

"Thanks," Lizzie replied with a giggle. "Remember, it was you that got me into the Foo Fighters. We went to that concert junior year. Oh, that was so _awesome_."

Thankfully, the conversation began to flow, and flow so comfortably. They were friends again; that's what they felt like. But in both of their hearts, the emptiness they left each other with was still there, only able to be filled by one thing.

--_Mamma Mia, does it show again, my, my, just how much I missed ya?_-

Lunch was wonderful. They talked about almost everything. Gordo filled her in about his life, which pretty much blew, but Lizzie made it sound exciting.

"But you live in NYC! That's so cool!" "You directed your own movie! How hot is that?" "All your hard work will pay off soon, I can tell."

But there was one uninvited question that slipped out of Lizzie's mouth, "So, how's your love life going?"

Gordo took the unexpected remark worse than he should have. He began stuttering and almost slipped his drink right in her lap. When he stopped spazzing, Lizzie said, "C'mon, one of us had to bring it up."

He sighed. She was right. "I don't have a love life," he answered.

Lizzie stopped herself from smiling in the slightest. "Oh, why?"

"Work," he mumbled, sighing again. "It's all I've done for two whole years." He could not help but add, "What about you?"

Lizzie debated whether to speak about all the dead-end relationships with guys that meant absolutely nothing to her. Eventually she said, "I've been dating around. Not really anything that was more than a couple of months."

"Why?" As soon as the word came out of his mouth, Gordo wished he could take it back. _Dammit_, he thought. _Why on earth would you ask her why? Why?_

"Um, I just didn't feel any sparks between us," she replied, looking down. "No sparks with any of them."

Gordo wanted to make the situation a little better for her. "Well, you know, sparks are overrated." That didn't make any sense. Still, Lizzie laughed.

"That is such a Gordo thing to say," she said through giggles. He started to laugh, too.

_-Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?-_

Lunch was over far too fast. There had to be something else they could do together, but what? Both of them thought fast as they stood from their seats and prepared to leave. It was Lizzie who came up with something first.

"You want to go for a drive?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Gordo answered immediately and eagerly.

_-Mamma Mia, now I really know, my, my, I should not have let you go-_

First they drove around Hillridge, sight-seeing places from their past. They went past the old junior high. Both were completely silent looking at the old buildings. So many memories crashed down on them, things that had happened in this place that became a part of who they were.

Once they had driven around Hillridge, neither of them really wanted their trip to be over. Now it was Gordo's turn to prolong the get-together.

"Let's go somewhere else."

Lizzie's answer: revving up the engine and heading onto the highway at 65 miles per hour.

_-I was angry and sad when I knew we were through-_

Instead of heading to L.A., they drove until they were in the town of Santa Monica. The warm air surrounded them in the open-topped car. It was scented of the ocean, and though they had nothing but the clothes they came in, somehow, Lizzie and Gordo ended up on the beach that day.

_-I can't count all the times I have cried over you-_

Lying on a Corona towel she purchased on the boardwalk for a buck, Lizzie pretended she was looking out at the blue water. What she really was doing was peeking at Gordo out of the corner of her eye. He had his video camera, sitting on the sand, recording the sights around him. Just watching him made Lizzie remember why she had cared so deeply for him. He was passionate about the world him. Though he had been deprived of that feeling for two whole years, she loved watching it flood back to him within a few minutes.

_-Look at me now. Will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul-_

As Gordo panned Santa Monica's shore on this glorious early summer morning, things began to fall into place for him. He had not felt this happy or free in a long time. After being shut up in a crappy hole of an apartment in Brooklyn, this was, literally, like a breath of fresh air. He turned the camera over to Lizzie, staring wistfully out at the water. He called out her name, and she turned with her breathtaking smile to the camera. When she playfully waved, Gordo swore he felt his heart do a somersault.

_-Just one look and I can hear a bell ring-_

Still taping, Gordo looked out at the ocean. It looked so inviting, the white waves lapping over the pale sand. That giant body of water made him try to recall the last time he actually went swimming… he couldn't remember when that was. Suddenly he couldn't resist the sight of the sea. Forgetting to shut off the camera, he dropped it and pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked.

He grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's go for a dip."

She laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm in jeans and a tee-shirt."

"So?"

"So, I'm not going swimming."

Suddenly, Gordo picked up her up off the towel slung her over his shoulder. "Why, I believe you are," he said as she exploded into a fit of laughter.

_-One more look and I forget everything, whoa, oh-_

Gordo ran for the water, Lizzie trying not the hit his back. When they got to the edge of the ocean, he kicked up salty water in her face.

"Hey!" she screamed, pounding on the back of his knees. "Put me down!"

"Gladly," he replied, tossing her out into the open water.

Lizzie emerged through the surface a moment later, laughing hysterically. Her make-up was just blotches of black underneath her blue eyes, but Gordo never thought she looked more beautiful. She ran over to him and knocked him over. They both began laughing and pushing, soaking wet, and never more in love with each other.

-_Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya?_ _Mamma Mia, does it show again, my, my, just how much I missed ya?-_

They swam around for about an hour without getting out. After that they were hungry, so they head up toward the boardwalk, stopping at a fry stall. Lizzie was having more fun on this "outing" than she ever had on any of her dates with those guys. She couldn't even remember their names as she sat outside, pigging out. With Gordo she could do that and not be embarrassed. He made fun of her, but that only made her happier. This was turning out to be one of the greatest days ever, a day she would always remember.

_-Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?-_

After eating, they headed back to the beach. It would be evening soon, and Gordo decided to get one last swim in. He took off for water, Lizzie running behind. She jumped on top of him, bringing back a swirl of memories that instead of making her sad made her happy. After dunking Gordo underwater, she threw her arms around his neck without even thinking. It took her a minute to realize what position she was. Gordo realized it too, and he couldn't help but stare into her eyes for the longest time, getting lost, getting his life back.

_-Mamma Mia, now I really know, my, my, I should not have let you go-_

Lizzie's heart began to beat so loudly that she was sure he could hear it. Her chest vibrated as nervousness took over. She wanted to move her arms but they could not be swayed. She was paralyzed, her arms stuck to his bare neck. Oh goodness, she missed him. And here he was.

_-Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look I forget everything, whoa, oh-_

The idiot Gordo of his teenage years took over normal, logical Gordo, the one that had inhabited him for two years. It was idiot Gordo that had gotten him Lizzie in the first place. He moved his face closer to hers, so slowly that he could have been moving backwards for all he knew, but suddenly Lizzie pushed her lips against his, tasting the saltwater on them, holding him tightly under the early summer sun in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

-_Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya?_ _Mamma Mia, does it show again, my, my, just how much I missed ya? __Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia, now I really know, my, my, I should not have let you go-_


End file.
